


TVD - Damon & Elena - I remember

by LuvSam



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvSam/pseuds/LuvSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and Matt fell from the Bridge, Elena is in a state of death/non Death. She wakes up and remembers her first meeting with Damon. What he said to her, bringing back all the situation she was with him. Once awake and whisked away by Damon, she continues to remember more and more ...  He escort her to her door, they kiss ...</p>
<p>Warning : This vid is spoilerish if you haven't see Season 3.</p>
<p>Fandom: The Vampire Diaries<br/>Pairing: Damon & Elena<br/>Song: The Arrival - Michael Nyman</p>
<p>Program: Sony Vegas pro 9.0<br/>Coloring: Mine<br/>Following Tutorials: @FrozenSunTutorials | @jenntutorials | @xSilverTutorials | @theGangstatutorials<br/>Beta: on YT @Beathen & @Manicmea | @e-transitions.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	TVD - Damon & Elena - I remember

  


[I Remember - 130Mo (avi)](http://www.mediafire.com/?tf4a1geuqzkd9ej)   



End file.
